With the development of wireless local area network (WLAN) integration with Evolved Packet Core (EPC) and the capabilities of Voice over WLAN, the support of emergency calls over WLAN becomes essential. During emergency calls, one important requirement is to be able to determine the location of the caller. Currently, determining the location of the caller using WLAN is able to be done for the case of a trusted WLAN access point. There is no current solution, however, for the case of an untrusted WLAN access point.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.